Mobile vacuum debris collectors are not new in the art. These have been a number of such proposed structures, but none has been accepted for widespread commercial use.
Examples of prior art devices are shown in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,404 issued 09-29-64 to Johnson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,258 issued 10-24-67 to Daneman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,998 issued 04-21-70 to Perry PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,266 issued 07-11-72 to Murray et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,214 issued 03-09-76 to Maasberg PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,219 issued 04-26-77 to Willenborg
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum debris collection apparatus having features which are lacking in the prior art.